


A Logical Decision

by Eleanorose123



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Angst, M/M, Memory Loss, mention of interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 02:48:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6734848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleanorose123/pseuds/Eleanorose123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When captured by the Autobots, Soundwave had to delete any and all files that held a risk to the Decepticon cause. Returning to the Nemesis, Shockwave learned just what that entailed...</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Logical Decision

The logic was clear. Soundwave held data that could topple the entire Decepticon army. Having that power and knowledge would allow the Autobots an ensured victory. It was only logical that once in captivity, Soundwave’s response to being questioned was to erase all trace of that data ever existing within him.

He had deleted all the data that could be their downfall; the Decepticon army’s numbers and battle strategies, all projects going towards the reconstruction of their home world, their com frequencies, access to the Nemesis ship and-

All personal files that could lead to blackmail against the surveillance chief.

* * *

 

“Were you at all damaged while in Autobot custody?” A slight shake of the helm. “Well, aren’t you a lucky fellow. Any psychological trauma that requires medical aid- don’t answer that one, I can already guess. And I needn’t bother with the top most question, will I?”

Soundwave lay against a medical berth as Knock Out went through his list of things he was required to ask ‘Cons that escape imprisonment. To one side of the room, Shockwave took to doing brief repairs on Lazerbeak; a short break from his efforts to complete the Synthetic energon. Though, with the Autobot medic now at their disposal, it might not be too long before that project neared completion.

To be fair, Shockwave had another reason for being in the med-bay with his fellow ‘Cons aside from helping the medic multitask with his patients and break from overworking his processor with scientific endeavors. A reason to which Soundwave was unsure of, but paid little mind to, focusing instead on the repairs of his minicon, before redirecting his attention to Knock Out’s questions.

“ _Soundwave-  knows when to-  be silent._ ” The medic huffed at the pre-recorded tones, recognizing a few of them as times Megatron gave Knock Out a verbal lashing.

“Well then, as your medic, I’d say you’re free to go. And by extension, lets me get as far away from you both as possible.” He rolled his optics and made towards the door, not wanting to deal with the company of two of the most emotionless Decepticons on the ship any longer. “If you need my assistance, you know how to reach me.”

“Your statement lacks any sign of dutiful commitment.” Shockwave said flatly as he continued to fix Lazerbeak’s wing. “But it is unlikely your assistance would be needed none the less.”

“You got me. I hate working with you.” Before he could hear any rebuttal or scolding for his rudeness, Knock Out left the room, the door closing shut with the two (three including the little one) mechs alone.

With a soft hum, the scientist continued his fixing, nearly complete with his work. Lifting himself from the berth, Soundwave approached the other with cautious speed. His hard drives still rebooting, Soundwave’s body could only handle so much movement as his processor recalibrated what data Lazerbeak returned to him. His capture of the Autobot as well as his escape were both excellent examples to what the third in command was capable of in mental strength alone. Such were the traits of an ex-gladiator.

“I have reconstructed Lazerbeak’s wing. Their reign of motion should be adequate enough for flight, but I’d advise against battle for at least a cycle.” The minicon happily chirped and flew around the pair in a circle before resting in their home in Soundwave’s torso. “It was fortunate that Lazerbeak held backups of your files. Otherwise you would be forced to download data for cycles to come. And your presence is…necessary and needed.”

“ _Useful for- the Decepticon cause._ ” The tank gave a perplexed look as Soundwave continued to replay audio files in lieu of speech. “ _If you need my assistance, you know how to reach me._ ”

“Soundwave.”

Before he could leave the med-bay and return to his station at the command center for further instruction, Soundwave’s spindly servos were held in place. He turned to face the one eyed mech, before focusing his attention to the close contact. With a jerked movement, Soundwave released his digits and turned to face Shockwave for explanation to his actions.

“I must inquiry; are you certain you are undamaged?” With a tilt of his helm, Shockwave knew he had to inquiry further. “I am aware of what you had reported to Knockout. But is there any change to your response when being questioned by me?”

“ _And what makes you think you’re so special?_ ” Shockwave’s confusion greatened. That was definitely one of the many, _many_ times Starscream had jealously berated the scientist…the annoyance that came with hearing that voice through Soundwave only amplified his worries.

“Your behaviour towards me has been most illogical. You have not spoken to me privately through recordings since the early days of the battle for Cybertron. You have always chosen to use your own voice box…are you certain the Autobots did not damage it in your battle? Is that why you behave this way?”

With a shake of his helm, Soundwave pulled up his self-diagnosis on his visor. No damage reported, and in no need of medical assistance outside of being aware of his own limitations. Soundwave grew annoyed with the questioning and took to leaving the med-bay again before being held back by servos once more. Instantly, he snapped and retracted his arm, facing Shockwave with evident anger.

“ _What is your malfunction?_ ”

“Soundwave, your behaviour concerns me. And your wellbeing has been a priority of mine for quite some time now.” Shockwave held his gaze with the other, taking a step forward. “Have I simply done something to upset you?”

“ _Shockwave- admirable scientist- all to report._ ”

A visible pang of hurt went through the tank, his helm fins moving in time with his shock and sadness. Such displays of emotions were rare for the mech, and even rarer for another mech to _see_ them. Soundwave was always an exception to this however…a fact in which the spy was not sure why he knew.

“…request. What files do you have on your records in regards to the night Crystal City was destroyed?” A brief search and Soundwave’s visor flashed with no results. “The energon seize in Kaon?” Again, no results. “What about the day I returned to the Nemesis?”

That probed a result. A small file with only notations in it, ranging from inventory of the recollected relics, the updated troops listings in Darkmount, and the return of one formerly lost scientist. Shockwave read over those few, brief lines repeatedly, as if attempting to crack a code in them. Something more to the words displayed on screen…some emotion to be held in their meaning.

“ _Request- satisfied?_ ” Soundwave pulled away from their close proximity, closing his open files and awaiting a response from the somewhat distressed mech.

“…affirmative.” Shockwave managed to say. “You may return to your duties, Soundwave.”

Not even a moment of hesitation, and the third in command left the med-bay, leaving Shockwave to process what must have occurred in Soundwave’s capture.

If Soundwave had held his data of when Crystal City fell, the Autobots would have learned of how he and Shockwave made a promise to each other that day. A promise that the two of them would see to the end of the war, and see the Decepticons to victory. And a promise that linked to the start of their personal relationship.

If he had kept the data he had of the energon seize in Kaon, the Autobots might have learned about the time Soundwave was badly damaged and Shockwave cared for him in the med-bay, rather than working on his science projects. How it was the first time Soundwave opened himself up to another mech emotionally and physically, letting Shockwave see his scarred face behind his visor and allowing him to hear his unfiltered voice box. The Autobots might’ve also had the pleasure (or rather displeasure) of knowing that this intimate moment led to the couple’s first interfacing with each other.

And Primus forbid the Autobots ever learn of one of Soundwave’s few weaknesses; the one created the day Shockwave had returned to the Decepticons after years of solitude. That despite all the war, despite all the risks that came with it, through a reunion between the two lovers, Soundwave proclaimed his desire to spark bond with his partner, so as to never truly lose him again.

All these personal files and memories…it was only logical that they had to be erased.

Shockwave only wished they could be erased from his own processor as well, so as not to suffer alone like this.

**Author's Note:**

> My parents have been watching TFP and they just finished watching Minus One, which prompted me to write this little one-shot. I'm an absolute sucker for some WaveHusbands and the idea of Soundwave deleting more than just work files intrigued me greatly. 
> 
> Also side note, there are no recordings Shockwave hates more than ones of Starscream, particularly ones when the seeker's shrieking. Under normal circumstances, Soundwave only uses those when he wants to tease his partner to provoke a response. Of course in this case, he just used them cause he was annoyed. They were his most annoying files on hand.


End file.
